Nechrarch Bloodline
' Nechrarch Bloodline' is a vampire bloodline, that is entirely dark Magi users. They are masters of all the dark segments of Magi use, and are a feared site on the battlefield. They are led by W'soran, who has through his own personal behavior turned the Bloodline into a very selfish and self-centered group that make even Vampires lool dark and uncaring, This dark approach to life has led to the bloodline becoming less a bloodline and more a series of experiments that every once in awhile join together to gather more subjects for these experiments. W'soran no longer cares enough to even control his minions and in this way his city is now ruled by Nazrine who was so crazed that he has taken to killing one person every tuesday morning in what they have come to call the Nazrine gift. In the end the Necrarch Bloodline are so of the most powerful, and dangerous Magi in the entire world, and luckily for the world they have no alliegiances to eachother whatsoever. History Early History Lahmia Weerhousen Noteable Members W`Soran See Also : W`Soran "There is only Magi. In the end I would do anything, kill anyone to get more power. Never forget that my young apprentice." -W'soran W'soran is a Duke of Weerhousen, and the leader of the Nechrarch Bloodline. First of the Necrarch Bloodline, he was once a High Priest in Lahmia when he received the elixir of Life from Neferata which turned him in a Vampire. As in his life, in undead he continued to study Necromancy and became not only a potent vampire but a mighty Magi as well. A Duke of Weerhousen, he could be deemed the least loyal of any of the Dukes perhaps only behind Ushoran in that regard. His importance, and the things that drive him are his own personal advancement, and for the time being he is most assisted by being ruled by Queen Neferata, but he is of no illusions that when the day comes she no longer advances his power, she will die. Vokun See Also : Vokun Vokun is a powerful Teuton human fourth generation necromancer vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Vokun is the progeny of Morokei of whome turned him thus making him a fourth generation Vampire and very loyal to Morokei atleast as loyal as a Nechrarch Vampire can be. Vokun spent his youth as a slave, and this would be a tough life for him to live with. His time would come to an end as a slave as his master would take the slaves he had an go to Dresdan where he would attempt to sell them at the slave auctions there. After many bids a mysterious man came up to the action and paid hansomly for Vokun alone of which caused great comotion amongst the assembled buyers and the slaves themselves. Sold into Weerhousen as a slave, he holds extremely low amounts of loyalty to Weerhousen, and the Queen for that matter. This is due to the fact that despite all of the hardships, and violence he has endured he still believes in the mastery of Sigmar. His worship of Sigmar means that he basically hates himself, and this self-loathing has led him to ceremonially cut himself over the course of his life to the point that now much of his arms are nothing more then slashed bones as the actual skin has disappeared. Vokun in recent years has pulled himself back from the sanity cliff that many Nechrarch Vampires fall off, and has begun to work alongside the growing Weerhousen rebellion movement against Queen Neferata. In the Weerhousen Short story he attempted to speak to Morokei about joining with him, but when he entered into the labrinth that was Morokei`s home now he found his old master living in rooms covered with human skin, and speaking to experimentally surviving humans with no bodies and worse experiments. Seeing this he sadly bid his old master goodbye and prepared for the future day that the two would meet on the battlefield. Morokei See Also : Morokei Morokei is a Goth human third generation necromancer Vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Morokei is the progeny of W`soran of whome turned him while they were travelling through Westros. Turned at the age of 42 by the leader of the bloodine in W'soran this made him into a very powerful third generation Vampire and this power combined by his inherint Magi powers made him a powerful Vampire. Morokei for a long time attempted to live a morally correct life, and it would be during this time that he would become the maker of both Vokun, and Vlad Dracula of whome he attempted with both to make them just as good a Vampire as he wanted to be. This would come to an end when Vlad would become corupted by his Maker in W`Soran and this would cause a collapse in him as he had been very close with Vlad. Following this event Morokei has ignored his maker in W`Soran but this doesn`t matter to him since he got exactly what he wanted as his progeny in Morokei begin to fall deeper into madness every day he hid from the world. This madness would take the form of him doing more and more henious actions in order to make his Maker notice him. This includes some of the most bizarre human experiments that go on in all of humanity. He is most well known for having spent the better part of the last hundred years underground. He has been experimenting on the living people that he is sent by his minions, and has lost all traces of humanity. Krosis See Also : Krosis Krosis is a powerful Lahmian human second generation Magi Destruction Vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Krosis is a high ranking member of Weerhousen due to the fact that he was a member of the Lahmian Kingdom when Queen Neferata was the leader there. Those who still have the blood of Lahmia are the ones that will find the easiest time reaching the top of the ladder. He has never strayed from his loyalties and despite his fragile hold on his sanity, he is loyal to the death for his Queen. This is in counterbalance to basically the entire rest of his bloodline who are only seeking the next high, and because of that there little more then mercenaries when it comes to loyalty to the realm. Ralic Darkslayer See Also : Ralic Darkslayer Ralic Darkslayer or originally ``Gregory Arenthal`` is the son of Gregory, and Levine Arenthal thereby making him a member of House Arenthal. Gregeneth has two siblings in Georgia, and Geoffrey of which Georgia remains loyal to her house and the Kingdom of Gilneas, and his brother Geoffrey is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Gregeneth became involved with Ophelia who had been hired by rivals of his family that wanted him dead, and despite the fact that they loved eachother she still attempted to kill him but she failed and died in the process. She would mother two of his children in the form of Nerial, and Ansiria of whome he has never met or even seen since her attempt at killing him. Ralic is a third Generation Vampire of the Necrarch Bloodline, and the progeny of Hercuso. Gregeneth was born in the Kingdom of Gilneas and was second in line behind his brother for the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas. As a young man he was an effective man at trading and he grew extremely wealthy through this and at the same time Damion Vincent See Also : Damion Vincent Damion Vincent is a third Generation Vampire from the lands of the Roman Empire, and a senior member of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Damion is the progeny of Krosis of whome was travelling west through Africanas while the rest of the Lahmian Vampires had managed to board boats and go north and had turned him while travelling. Damion Vincent is the maker of Selena Moretti a fourth generation Vampire that he has used for nearly a hundred years as a sort of slave in basically every way possible. Damion Vincent was born generations ago during the Roman Empire`s loss of their Africanas provinces. He would be leading a segment of troops when his force would be massacred by an Orc force that left him broken and near death on the battlefield. During this time Krosis the ancient second generation Vampire was travelling westward after the fall of the Vampire Lahmian regime when he begin to experiment on the mass battlefields in the hopes of learning the arts of summoning skeletons in the same way that their ancient oponent in Nagash had done. He would fail time and again but when he discovered the body of Damion Vincent he senced great Magi posssibility in him and this caused him to turn him into a Vampire like he was. Category:Vampires Category:Nechrarch Bloodline